Alto Mate
by Alto Shipping Fan
Summary: This takes place quite a bit after the movie 'Pokémon Heroes,' right after Ash and Pikachu are embarking to Sinnoh, leaving Brock, May, and Max behind, not to mention waaayyy long since leaving Misty in the dust. Also there's not tons of plot, just hopefully a solid Ash x Latias lemon. (Alto Shipping)


**This story was written by Zephyr Paws, and was originally posted on sofurry. I have brought it here to fan fiction for other people to enjoy. also this story has not been edited or changed from the original version. **

**_Also if you guys or girls would like me to bring more story's then just follow my profile and wait for more to come._**

**_And if anyone of you comes across a story that you would like to be brought here to fanfiction then just pm me the name of the story and the name of the site and I will bring it here if I like it._**

**_And last but no least R&R (Read and Review)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Alto Mate<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ash... why didn't I... why didn't I ever get that chance..."<p>

The tears drowned out the rest of the girl's mind as she reminisced over the love she still had for a certain human boy. All that she saw, all that she thought, all that she dreamed, it was all of the boy she let go.

"Latios... look what's happened... look at me now, crying and crying every day."

It was almost as if she were hoping to hear a response from her fallen brother, but unfortunately, Latias never heard so much as a whisper back from her departed sibling, Latios.

The Eon Pokémon slowly hovered away from where she had been in the Secret Garden, wandering over instead to the Soul Dew â€" the one thing that she felt remained of her brother. She touched it, ever so gently, in just a way to feel connected with it. It comforted her and helped calm her mind for some reason or another.

"I should have done more... he was the sweetest Pok-... human... no, sweetest anything I've ever known. I should have done more to let him know how I felt."

The Soul Dew began emitting a dim, blue light, trembling slightly.

"I shouldn't have let him go... I should have just held him in my arms and told him everything; how much he meant to me, how I'd have no one else without my brother, how much I... I..."

The blue light began intensifying as Latias' emotions grew. The Soul Dew itself was shaking even more now. Such a sight was something Latias had never seen, though she was too lost in her own thoughts to even realize what was happening.

"How much... I... love him... Ash..."

With those words, a brilliant flash of blue light swept through where Latias was in the Secret Garden, temporarily blinding her with its majesty. A cool, refreshing feeling flowed through her body as she began recovering from the flash, seeing the Soul Dew floating up at eye level, radiating in a powerful blue tone.

Suddenly, she felt something she hadn't felt since Latios' passing. It was that urge, that bond, that deep, psychic signal strike her mind and tells her that she needed to listen. It was her sight-sharing ability.

"L-Latios?" she asked, utterly confused. "Latios, is that... you?"

"Latias..."

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Latias heard the voice of her brother, calling to her from beyond the grave.

"Latios! It's you! H-how?!" exclaimed Latias, looking around in all directions for her brother, but finding no signs of him other than the shaking Soul Dew.

"Please... let us share our sights..."

Without any hesitation, Latias returned the sight-sharing, targeting her psychic powers straight at the levitating Soul Dew.

As she connected with her brother, she saw a strange, ominous world, filled with purple skies and blue grass. The clouds above were swirling rapidly, though never violently.

Then, before her eyes, she saw a transparent image of her brother, Latios, in front of her.

"Latios!" she shouted, flying over to her brother and embracing him in a tender hug. To her surprise, as she wasn't entirely sure what would happen if she did so, she was able to hug him without any problems, even if he was transparent.

The female Eon Pokémon began crying into her brother's chest. Her tears fell right through his ghostly body, but it didn't stop her from crying.

"Latias, it's good to see you," said Latios as he softly rubbed his sister's head.

"Why? Why c-can I...? Why can I talk to you now?" she asked, breaking her crying long enough to ask.

"You need my help... that's why. It's Ash, isn't it?"

Latias paused and looked up at her brother's smiling face. "How did-"

"I knew you had feelings for him since before I wound up here, don't worry. But I also know that's what you're grieving over as much as, if not more than, me. Am I correct?" He bore a serious look on his face. "You know you can't lie to me."

"I can't... you're right, Latios. I feel... so confused and so empty without him, too. Even Bianca and Lorenzo don't come by anymore."

"Then why don't you go to Ash? You can tell him how you feel about him then."

Latias turned her head away out of nervousness. "I... I can't. He... he's better off without me. He has friends, other Pokémon, and he could never love me â€" a Pokémon!"

The stronger, more protective sibling pulled his sister in close for an even tighter hug than before, practically squeezing her. "He cares about you, too. I know he does. Perhaps he's thinking the same, about how could a human fall in love with a Pokémon." He broke their hug and, placing his hands on her shoulders, looked her straight in the eye. "Latias, if you don't try, you'll never know and you'll never be with Ash."

She looked up at her brother with the admiration she always had for him, except even greater now than before. His words were always so comforting, yet never deceitful or sugarcoated. "But..." She still had her doubts, though.

"Try not to worry so hard. You can do it, I know you can. The absolute worst thing that could happen is that he doesn't want to be with you, and you're no worse off in that case than you are moping around the Secret Garden all day if you don't go find him and tell him how you feel."

"Maybe... maybe you're right," said Latias. "If I don't at least try, I'll never be able to be with Ash. Even if I try and fail, I'll still be better off than living each day, hoping, waiting for that day he returns even knowing he never will."

"You've got it now," said Latios with a loving smile.

"But how can I find him?" she asked her brother.

Suddenly, the Soul Dew appeared beside them, glowing and radiating that beautiful blue color.

"Touch it. Go on. Touch it and believe in your strongest feelings for Ash."

Latias floated apart from her brother and hovered over to the floating Soul Dew. She did as her brother instructed her to do, touching the Soul Dew. As she did so, another beautiful, blinding flash of blue light filled the area the two were in. That same cool, refreshing feeling swept through her body.

"Think," said Latios, "think of Ash. Think of what you would say to him if you knew he would say whatever you wanted him to in response. Let those feelings completely consume you!"

'Ash,' thought Latias to herself while touching the Soul Dew. 'Ash, I... I love you, Ash. Ever since the moment I first saw you and that silly hat of yours. I want you to be happy... but I also want to be by your side, always... Ash...'

Just then, the Soul Dew's bluish glow began encompassing Latias, surrounding her with that same brilliant light.

The scene that she and Latios were in suddenly changed. It was back to what she knew as the real world, though from an aerial perspective. Beneath her, she saw Ash and Pikachu, walking alone off into the distance.

"A-Ash!" she shouted enthusiastically, seeing her love beneath her. She tried flying down to him, but no matter how furiously she tried flying, she couldn't even draw an inch closer to him.

"You can't reach him from where you are," said Latios in a low voice. "But," he added, "if you are willing to leave Alto Mare for the pursuit of love, you can travel this distance in an instant with my help."

"What do you mean?" asked Latias in a confused manner. Her brother was sounding so cryptic, even more so than usual.

"I mean... if you're willing to leave Alto Mare, you can fly down to him as if this scene you're seeing were real." He sighed. "But really think this through; I'm not sure if you'll be able to return to Alto Mare as easily as you were able to leave it."

Latias looked down at Ash, who appeared to be walking and not really bearing any particular expression on his face. She pondered her decision. Was she really ready for it? Was she really ready to leave Alto Mare?

"Will Alto Mare be okay?" she asked her brother.

"Yes, I will see to that, don't worry," he answered with a smile. "You can always return. But you may not have another chance to be with Ash. And if he makes you happy... you need to be happy. You deserve it. You've shed enough tears in sadness."

"Oh, brother... I do... I want to be with him... please, how can I?"

Latios turned his head down towards the walking human, then back towards his sister. "Just believe in him. Believe that there are no barriers between you two. You must also believe that there are no barriers between your feelings for each other."

"What about you?" asked Latias, looking back up at her brother, who was floating above her. "Will I ever be able to see you again?"

"I'll make sure of it. I'll always be there to protect you, Latias."

"Thank you... then, please, let me see Ash... let me tell him my feelings."

Latios nodded his head, then let out a loud cry as his eyes began to glow with a similar radiance as the glow of the Soul Dew. His cries continued, causing Latias to wonder what her brother was doing.

The red Eon Pokémon felt as if her head was spinning and felt exceptionally dizzy. After a few seconds, the feeling stopped, and she suddenly felt ten times as heavy as she felt before. The skies above her, with Latios still crying out into them, began swirling a deep purple.

Then, just a minute later, the sky above her with her brother began fading, the cries muffling, and everything feeling more and more real. With a blink, it completely vanished, and she found herself in the skies above Kanto, seeing Ash and Pikachu beneath her just as she had when she was with Latios, except this time, it was real.

She nervously and excitedly flew down to the two, stopping right behind them. Not knowing what else to do, she shifted her form into one that Ash would recognize â€" Bianca.

He was walking away, though, so the now-human Latias had to do something fast to catch his attention. She grabbed a nearby rock and hurled it at the human. It landed a few feet in front of him, but it definitely succeeded in catching his attention.

"Huh?" he said to himself as he turned around and saw the figure of Bianca, the girl that he met during his trip to Alto Mare, standing a few dozen feet away from him, with her hands innocently placed behind her back. "Bianca!" he exclaimed, running over to greet her.

As Latias saw Ash run towards her, it felt like her stomach was knotting up on the inside. She was so nervous. She was also afraid that, just like how she gave him a kiss before he left last time, he might think that it was really Bianca and not actually her true form, even though he was aware that she was able to change her form.

Ash finally arrived and stopped a foot or two in front of her, catching his breath and then smiling at her. "Hey, what are you doing out here, huh?"

Latias just froze, doing nothing more than tilting her head to the side â€" still keeping her eyes on the human â€" and blushing wildly.

"You'll never believe what I've been through since I left Alto Mare. Wow, I don't even know how you showed up in Kanto! I was actually just on my way with my good bud Pikachu over to a new region Professor Oak told me about: Sinnoh."

'Oh, Ash...' she thought to herself. 'I need to just do it... I need to...'

"May went off- oh wow, I guess you never even met May, have you. It really has been awhile..."

'M-May? No... I hope that isn't...'

"Oh well. You remember Brock, right? Well he's probably back at his old Gym by now," said Ash with a light sigh. "It's just me and Pikachu now. Isn't that right, buddy?"

"That's right!" exclaimed Pikachu, which Latias could clearly understand.

'It's just him... and Pikachu... I... I have to... I...'

"Are you alright? You don't look too good, Bianca. Maybe you should sit down for a sec."

Immediately after Ash said that, Latias â€" under the guise of Bianca â€" clenched her fists together tightly and started forming light drops of tears at her eyes.

She then walked forward and hugged Ash, crying into his chest.

"Whoa! Bianca, it's okay, it's okay. Whatever it is, it's okay, alright?" said Ash to reassure her, petting her on the head and offering more words of sympathy.

Latias then looked up at the human and stared into his eyes as he stared back into hers. 'This time I'm going to do it for real... I need him to know... I... I need him... Ash...'

To Ash's complete surprise, she leaned in forward, up to Ash's face, and gave him a sweet, tender kiss, directly on his lips. She remained lip-locked with him for several seconds, completely lost in the moment. Her heart was racing, both out of excitement and nervousness.

However, to Latias' complete surprise, Ash didn't repel her. He allowed her to kiss him. Not only that, but after several seconds, he even placed his hands on her cheeks to continue his kiss and show her his affection.

She continued kissing him, wrapped up in this surreal moment like it was a dream come true. It was the very culmination of all of her sadness and heartache, thrown all around and made right â€" something that she never thought could ever really happen.

But when she realized the difficult challenge she still had to face, she broke away from her kiss and placed her hands to her eyes, crying out into them. She was so happy, yet so sad at the same time, knowing that a relationship between human and Pokémon would never be something that would interest Ash. He deserved better than that.

"Hey, it's okay... you don't need to be sad," said Ash, pulling Latias in for a hug. "You know, I don't know if it means anything to you or not, but..." He broke the hug he was giving her long enough for him to set both his backpack and a rather confused Pikachu down on the ground. He opened up a pocket in the backpack and pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

Ash handed the piece of paper to Latias, who took it with a bit of uncertainty. 'It... it couldn't be...' she thought. As she unfolded it, she saw it was the picture that she worked so hard at drawing for Ash â€" a drawing of Ash and Pikachu. The one she gave him just before he left. 'He kept it... he... kept it...'

"I kept it," said Ash, causing the disguised Latias to immediately halt her crying and look up at him with a look of utmost affection. It was like he was reading her mind. "Yeah, every time I look at it, I remember when you gave it to me." The human blushed slightly.

'Oh, Ash...' thought Latias, so amazed that he kept such a trivial piece of paper. She wanted to impress him so bad and it seemed to have worked.

Latias was so afraid. She didn't want anything to ruin their moment together. Her human form was like a veil of thorns, piercing her body as she wore it, wishing that she could just throw it off and be free to be herself in front of the boy she cared most about. But she knew that doing so would risk ending their moment.

"What's the matter?" asked Ash, seeing hesitance in the girl's mannerisms. "Are you okay, Latias?" he asked.

What the human said almost passed right over her head, as it seemed to just flow together with the rest of Ash's words, but after a few seconds, she realized just what Ash had said and her heart began beating faster. She felt such a rush of nervousness as Ash's words became clear to her: 'Are you okay, Latias?' Not Bianca; Latias.

She just stared into Ash's eyes, nearly crying, though unable to blink. Her stare was filled with affection and anticipation, mixed in with a slight level of disbelief, now questioning whether or not she really heard him say her true name. 'A-Ash...?' she thought, unable to think of much more.

The Trainer pulled her in close for another hug, then whispered in her ear, "It's okay. I know you're not Bianca now, Latias. You don't have to hide anymore."

How he knew that she was, in fact, Latias was still a mystery to the Eon Pokémon, but she was so glad that, somehow, he did know. No more hiding. With a glow of a bright white light, Latias changed into her true form â€" that of a red-and-white Pokémon with a long neck and red wings.

Ash smiled at her. "There you go," he said, pulling her true form in for a hug of its own. "You really do like me, huh?"

"Ash, I do!" cried Latias, knowing that he couldn't hear anything more than a high-pitched chirp. But at least it was something more than the eerie silence she gave him when assuming Bianca's form. To show her affection, she began nuzzling her head against his face, causing him to laugh and smile.

"Ash! I had a feeling this was Latias!" exclaimed Pikachu, looking rather glad to see an old friend. Pikachu's call attracted both Ash and Latias' attention, so they looked down at the small yellow Pokémon.

"Sorry I had to hide, Pikachu," said Latias to Pikachu. She broke her hug with Ash to hover over and say hi to Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu's bond was strong, so she knew that being friends with Pikachu was important, too. "I just... I..." Perhaps telling Pikachu the reason why she came back in the first place would be a bad idea, though.

"It's okay," said Pikachu with a nod, waving his finger. "I know that you like Ash."

"You do?!" she exclaimed out of embarrassment and surprise.

"Yeah," he answered. "It was pretty obvious with that kiss." Pikachu laughed. "Hey, but it's okay, he missed you, too."

"He did?" she asked, now completely interested in hearing more from Ash's best buddy, Pikachu. "Did he say anything?"

Pikachu smiled. "Mmmhmmm. When we were sailing back, he couldn't stop thinking about your farewell. He wondered if it was Bianca or you. He even said that it was kind of weird, thinking of a Pokémon like that â€" not that he hasn't done that before â€" but he couldn't help but want it to have been you that kissed him goodbye..."

Latias looked completely embarrassed, but also very flattered that Ash was thinking like that. "That's so sweet... Did he... did he say anything else?"

"A few things here and there. He said he wished he would have asked you then and there if you were Latias or not, and then wanted to have brought you along if you were."

"Brought me along...?" She thought about it for a few seconds. "Like, on his team?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "He would have loved that."

Latias sighed. "I would have, too..."

"Hey," said Pikachu, "it's not too late. You can still come along now if you don't have to go back to Alto Mare or anything."

"You think?"

"Yeah, especially since he knows how much you mean to him."

"Wait, he does...? How does he know...?" Latias was getting very confused. At least Pikachu sure seemed to know a lot, which was helpful to her.

"You kissed him, didn't you?" He chuckled. "That should say something. It looked like a pretty hot kiss, too."

"Errr!" Latias was blushing. "I guess so..."

"Hey, it's not really any of my business, but just how serious do you want to be with him?" asked Pikachu. "Do you really love him?"

"I... I... I do... I want to be with him all the time... he's so sweet..."

"You sound a lot like his Bayleef used to act," said Pikachu.

"His Bayleef? Ash had another Pokémon in love with him? I mean- well, did he?" asked Latias nervously.

Pikachu nodded. "Yeah, Bayleef had such a huge crush on Ash, but she never did anything about it. She wanted to mate with him and everything and wouldn't shut up about it, either..."

"Mate with him..." Hearing those words sent Latias' mind into a whole new place, fantasizing about performing the sacred act of mating with her human lover, joining their souls in a sexual embrace. The thought of Ash's malehood made Latias so, so curious.

"You want to too?" Pikachu asked as he rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, you females... It's okay, though. I'm sure that he'd be willing."

"R-really?!" asked Latias in an excited tone, snapping out of her trance and disregarding any play of hiding her enthusiasm and attraction towards Ash. "You really think he would?"

Pikachu nodded again. "If you made the first move, he would... Sometimes, when it's just us, he talks to me about how he always kind of wanted to have sex with a Pokémon, but just never wanted to force one into it. So he said that he would as long as they made the first move on him." Pikachu rolled his eyes again. "Bayleef was more bark than bite and never made a move."

"Wow..." Latias was overwhelmed with excitement. "Pikachu, you're too nice, did you know that? Telling me all of this... wow... Ash..."

The yellow rodent smiled. "I want Ash to be happy, of course, and I know you do, too. We're best friends! I wouldn't be telling you all of this if I didn't think it could work out."

"You really think it could work out?" she asked nervously.

"I think so," said Pikachu with another smile.

Latias picked up Pikachu and began hugging him, nuzzling his furry yellow face with her own. "Thank you, Pikachu!"

"Hey, it's okay!" he said through getting nuzzled. "Just be good to Ash. If you take him somewhere private to... well, you know... I'll make sure I get out of the way and leave you two alone."

"Pikachu... thank you..."

"Mmm, you're welcome."

Latias set Pikachu down, then turned over to look at Ash, who had been watching their little conversation. Thankfully, being a human, he couldn't understand a word they were saying. Well, at least, not enough to really comprehend. He heard his name in there enough times, though.

"You two have a good chat?" asked Ash with a smile on his face. He placed his hands on his hips, proud to see Latias and Pikachu get along so great. "So what brought you here anyway, Latias?"

Latias flew over to him and hovered right in front of the boy, face-to-face. She wanted to let him know exactly what it was that she came for, but was scared to out of fear of rejection.

"Tell him!" shouted Pikachu, trying to encourage Latias to take some form of action.

The Eon Pokémon knew what she had to do. She knew that she had to kiss Ash, in her true, Pokémon form, right here, right now. The words Pikachu said rang through her mind: 'As long as they made the first move on him.'

Mustering up all of her courage, Latias flew in closer to Ash, then placed her hands onto his cheek, then pulled him in for a kiss. She let go of all of her fears and just went ahead with it, hoping desperately that Pikachu was right and that Ash would feel the same way. He seemed to be alright with that first kiss, after all.

The kiss felt even better as a Pokémon, both to Latias and to Ash, who enjoyed the feeling of Latias' real lips kissing his mouth and her gentle, caring hands placed on his face. He brought his hands to her face, as well, lightly rubbing her cheeks as they remained joined in a passionate kiss together, as Pokémon and human.

Ash broke the kiss after about a minute, though kept his lips close to Latias. "Latias... oh... that was really nice."

"Ash..." moaned Latias, though still speaking in the Pokémon tongue.

Remembering what Pikachu said to her, about making the first move, Latias decided that she couldn't wait any longer. She simply couldn't.

Gazing into the human's eyes, she slowly began reaching her hand downward, rubbing it along Ash's shirt. Ash just stared back at her with a look of confusion and innocence on his face. She brought her hand down farther, down to his belt. So close!

Mustering up just a bit more of her determination and not letting fear or anxiety get in the way, she reached down even lower, touching bump in the boy's jeans. It was pretty apparent what that was, but that also thrilled Latias, knowing that Ash was, in fact, excited about what she was doing.

Ash just stared at her, now fully aware of her intentions. "Lati-as...?" His eyes remained fixed on her sweet, beautiful eyes as she looked back with a look of want and desire.

Latias poked and prodded at the bump in the boy's pants, examining it and letting her imagination run wild over what hid behind those jeans. She wanted to rip his pants off so badly, but didn't know how to and was afraid of coming across as too aggressive. Instead, she started to rub her hand up and down the middle of Ash's jeans, throttling his concealed erection up and down and making her intentions more than clear.

"Ohh... Latias... you..." moaned Ash as he closed his eyes, unable to keep them open due to the excitement and arousal he was feeling. He swung his head back and clenched onto Latias' shoulder even firmer.

"Ash..." squealed Latias. Her cry sounded so cute to Ash, even though he couldn't understand what she was saying.

During her rubbing, she noticed there was a metal zipper that looked like she could pull to open up that certain area in the boy's jeans. She tugged on it and saw that it began opening up, so she pulled it all the way down to reveal his boxers and a more prominent mountain formed in the cloth due to Ash's erection.

She giggled. "Wow... it's right there, isn't it?" she said quietly, forgetting that she was speaking aloud rather than just thinking. Latias touched the pointy cloth boxers and, after doing so, saw the bulge pulse slightly.

"Uhhnn... Latias... maybe we should head, uhh," Ash looked around for a more secluded place to resume their reunion together. He sighted a nice looking tree off in the distance a bit. He wanted to make sure that they'd be out of sight for any passer byers on the route. "Let's head over there." He pointed.

Latias nodded her head, then released her hand from Ash's boxer mountain and floated beside him, smiling enthusiastically.

"Ash! I'll keep an eye out for anyone, don't worry!" exclaimed Pikachu, which Ash understood somewhat.

"Thanks, Pikachu," said Latias, looking back at Pikachu and winking, earning a bashful smile in response.

Latias hovered beside Ash, hugging his arm, as the two ran over to the spot that Ash had picked out. It was a nice secluded spot, under several shady trees. He sat down and then lay against one of the trees, unbuckling his belt and loosening his pants slightly, just to be ready.

"You really want to do this, Latias?" asked Ash, checking just to be sure.

Latias nodded her head cheerfully, then gave him a light peck on the cheek before returning to hovering in front of the boy. She then glanced down at the undone fly on Ash's jeans, seeing the cloth-covered erection poking out through it.

She hovered down to it curiously and grabbed it, this time with both of her hands, and began fondling the tip of it. As she did so, Ash began moaning, engrossed in the pleasure Latias' treatment was providing him.

"Here," said Ash as he reached down for his boxers and fidgeted around by the fly until he freed his erection from its cloth prison, slipping it through a slit in the boxers themselves, surprisingly appropriate for such a situation.

The brandished member drove Latias' senses wild. Seeing that fleshy phallus emerging proudly from the pants of the human fascinated her, making her blush heavily. She reached her hands toward it, resting them beneath the human's penis and eagerly anticipating making a further move.

Latias slowly began stroking Ash's penis, dragging her paws along its length at a sporadic rate, mesmerized by the feelings of holding a male's penis in her own hands. Not only that, but the fact that she was providing her love pleasure â€" as evident by Ash's moaning â€" greatly satisfied her.

A few strokes later, Latias reached her head down to it and gave it a quick, light lick across the tip, tasting a rather salty flavor from the fluid that had accumulated there. It tasted odd, though intriguing, so she ran her soft tongue across it once more for another taste.

The taste was really a moot point to her, as she knew that, regardless of if she liked it or not, she'd soon be taking its flavor in anyway. She was familiar with the concept of 'giving head' and was informed that it was highly pleasurable to the male receiving it, so it was something she was eager to try with Ash. Giving him pleasure, after all, was her primary motivator.

She leaned in forward and opened her mouth a bit, then placed her delicate lips against the head of Ash's penis. After a gentle kiss to it, Latias used her tongue to lick the very tip while it was still connected to her lips, then, taking a breath through her nose, lowered her head and took the shaft into her warm mouth, letting it rest, at first, on her tongue.

Her treatment from there was masterful, despite her inexperience. She grazed the long, fleshy member with her tongue, swirling it around all of its length and focusing most on the sensitive tip. After a little more play in such a way, she started bobbing her head up and down on the boy's penis, causing him to moan loudly as he pressed his back against the tree in response to the overwhelming sensations he was feeling.

"Uhhn... ohhh... Latias..." moaned Ash, greatly enjoying the amount of pleasure he was receiving from Latias' treatment. He still was in partial disbelief over what was happening, but he didn't care â€" he sure enjoyed it.

Ash wasn't the only one enjoying it, though; Latias found the experience to be quite satisfying. She began lightly suckling on the piece of flesh like it were a piece of a candy, now enjoying its musky flavor and taste, in addition to the overall feeling of taking something so sexual in and out of her mouth.

She wanted more, though. She wanted Ash to cum, to grace her mouth with the onslaught of his orgasm, the very culmination of his erotic excitement and passion that she just provided him. That was her goal. So to achieve this, she began sucking harder, bobbing her head faster, and using her hands to firmly push Ash against the tree he was resting against.

Latias took the boy's penis deep into her mouth, nearly gagging on it a few times, but determined to provide him the most pleasurable experience she could with her mouth. She was hoping that it would just be the start of it and that her performance here would entice him enough to take it to the next step, which was her ultimate goal.

Finally, she heard the cue she was waiting for. "Uhhhnn... Lati-as... I'm gonna... I... I'm gonna c-cum..." moaned Ash, giving her time to prepare for his barrage of semen and giving her the choice to withdraw her mouth or to brace herself for his salty seed to spew down her throat and all over her mouth.

She'd never given head before, so wasn't entirely sure what to expect, but she sure wasn't about to back down and wanted to try the whole experience, including taking down all of his cum. It was a choice she hoped wouldn't be a mistake.

Suddenly, as Ash cried out in pleasure, her mouth met several spurts of whitish goo spewing from the tip of the boy's penis, squirting down the back of her throat and soaking her mouth with its creamy goodness. It tasted distinctly odd; quite bitter, a bit salty, yet mildly tangy.

Latias managed to swallow all of it down, thinking, though, that she might not be as enthusiastic the next time around.

"Latias... that was amazing..." said Ash in a mellow tone, petting Latias on the head. She pulled her mouth off of the boy's penis and looked up at him with a smile on her face and some cum on her cheeks. He laughed back at her and her adorableness.

Ash pulled Latias in for a hug, hugging the floating red Eon Pokémon close to his body. Latias nuzzled against his face, thrilled to have been able to make Ash so happy, not to mention see him so appreciative of what she did for him.

As the two hugged, Latias felt Ash's semi-erect penis stroke against her sensitive region, which had gotten quite moist while sucking Ash off. The two looked at each other, then blushed.

"You know," said Ash, "I should really return the favor... would you... like me to, Latias?"

She wasted no time in energetically nodding her head and giving a squeak of approval back to the boy.

"Alright then." He broke the hug he was having with Latias and she floated a foot or two away, allowing Ash to get up from where he was sitting. He staggered a bit as he stood up, feeling a little lightheaded and disoriented. "Here, why not lean against that tree and get comfy." Ash directed both of his hands toward the tree, inviting Latias to where he was sitting.

Latias flew around him in a circle once before doing as instructed and lying down against the tree. She sat down on the ground so her back was resting against the tree and her moist girlhood was immediately visible to the boy.

Ash got down on his knees and stroked his finger down Latias' belly, dragging it at a tantalizingly slow pace down, down to her tender girlhood. It reached the tip of her slit, her clitoris, and touching it sent shivers of excitement down Latias' spine.

As Ash slid his finger past that sensitive little bump, he ran it across her moist slit, sliding it all the way to its end before pulling it up to only a few inches from his face, looking at the now moistened finger that was coated with Latias' scent and arousal.

Latias looked up at Ash, blushing and bashful, and shot him a look of desire. She wanted him to continue â€" really, really badly. "Ash... please..." she moaned.

Her desires were well spoken, even though Ash couldn't make sense of them due to their language barrier. Her voice caught the boy's attention. He looked back to her sweet, gentle face and saw her pleading to go on.

With a nod to his head, he did so, and brought his finger back down to her slit. He ran it down her length one more time before bringing it back up to her clitoris and gently rubbing it in a circle.

Latias greatly enjoyed the stimulation Ash's finger was providing to her â€" so much so that she reclined her head back and closed her eyes, with a smile and a look of glee adorning her face. She moaned softly to the rhythm of Ash's rubbing.

Ash decided to take it to the next step, so he repositioned himself so he was now on his chest, with his face just inches away from Latias' girlhood. He scooted forward until his mouth was able to connect to her groin.

He looked up at Latias briefly before facing her slit once more and extending his tongue. Ash ran his tongue down the length of Latias' slit, which was now starting to part due to its increased arousal and the fact that it was being stimulated. The taste of Latias' sweet nectar filled the boy's mouth as his tongue brought in its delightful flavor. It drove his senses wild.

After flicking his tongue across Latias' clitoris several times, he lightly suckled on it, applying a fascinating pleasure to the sensitive nub and to its owner. As he did so, he also rubbed his tongue across it, all while his mouth was still completely encasing it.

Ash wanted more, though. He wanted to taste Latias' insides as well, so he slid his tongue back down to Latias' slit, then easily parted it, tasting her moist, pink Pokémon flesh. He slid it down just a bit more until it was at the very opening to her innards â€" her vagina. It felt more than eager to accommodate his tongue, not to mention exceptionally anxious.

He pressed his tongue forward and inserted it into her delicate hole, enjoying its delightful texture and flavor. Latias squealed as he did so, squeezing the boy's tongue with her vaginal walls in response. That only made him more excited about pleasuring Latias.

Probing his tongue around her innards made Latias go wild, causing her body to shiver and for her to lightly coo. He started sliding his tongue out of her opening, only to thrust it back in and flick it around with erotic intentions in store.

Latias loved the feeling of being eaten out by her love, Ash. In fact, she loved it so much that she was getting dangerously close to hitting an orgasm of her own. After another minute or two of having Ash stick his tongue in and out of her vagina, lightly stroking her clitoris as he did so, she had all that she could take.

With a cry, the red Eon Pokémon slammed her head against the tree, pressed her arms against the ground, and thrust her hips against Ash's face as her orgasm hit. She felt the pleasurable sensation sweep through her body and expel out of her girlhood, soaking the boy's face with her delectable nectar.

When he finished lapping up the spoils of his vaginal victory, enjoying every drop of her sweet taste, Ash looked up to the blushing Latias and smiled. "I hope you liked that as much as I did." He chuckled. She caught the joke and laughed as well, still blushing, though even heavier than before.

Now that her afterglow had passed, Latias got up and flew around Ash before tackling him to the ground again, resting on top of him and nuzzling against his head with her own. She gave the boy light, delicate kisses all across his face, absolutely in love with her human lover. She still couldn't believe it was happening.

As she continued, she felt something bump against her rear. At first, she thought little of it, but when she bumped her rear into it again, she realized exactly what it was. Shyly, she looked back and saw what it was that was prodding her: Ash's penis, standing erect and poking out through his boxers and jeans, looking ready for more. She returned her head to Ash and then blushed.

"Whoops," said Ash. "I guess I got a little excited."

"It's okay, Ash," said Latias, reaching her head forward to give the human a passionate kiss, right to the lips. As her lips remained connected with Ash's, she began positioning herself on him, slowly sliding down his body and feeling his member poke her rear more.

She floated upward slightly, still keeping her lips locked to Ash's, then tried lining Ash's erection up with her opening. With a little bit of effort, she managed to do so and felt his length poking against her slit.

Then, the two joined together more than just their lips. Latias slid herself down onto Ash's member, causing him to let out a muffled moan in their kiss. About an inch of the boy's penis poked inside of her, now encased in her warmth and moistness.

He broke her kiss and they both let out a moan together. "Oh god, Latias..." he said, resting his arms to the side and closing his eyes.

Latias then slid more of the boy's penis into her vagina, taking inch after inch in and feeling a satisfying feeling inside of her opening. It made her feel so full, so loved, and so complete, being conjoined in such a way with the human she'd always loved.

After she'd gotten a fair amount of his length into her, she halted and just enjoyed the feeling of him inside of her. She then began sliding off of his length before eventually sliding back down onto it. She did so slowly, but eagerly, getting used to these fantastic feelings she was experiencing.

She then pressed down harder onto him, resting her body against his and taking his entire length into her body. As she took it inside, she felt it bump a particularly pleasurable spot inside of her â€" her g-spot. It caused her to loose a startled chirp in response to the sensation, but she quickly desired more, as leaving it sitting there simply was not enough.

Latias placed her hands on Ash's chest and began humping the boy, sliding herself up and down his shaft at a much quicker pace than she had been before. He was moaning out loud beneath her, just in absolute heaven over the feeling of making love to such a fantastic Pokémon.

"Ash!" cried out Latias as she slammed down on his length one more time, stopping on top of him with his entire shaft inside of her and then gyrating her hips. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt, having sex with Ash, just like she'd fantasized about so many times in the past, except this time, she was actually doing it.

"Oh, Latias...! This is amazing!" he said through his moans. Ash now reached his hands over to Latias' body and grabbed onto her. He then helped raise and lower her onto his shaft. She appreciated the assistance, even though it wasn't necessary.

The two kept up their lovemaking for several more minutes before they felt that burning feeling surge through their groins. Their moaning picked up as they felt closer and closer to climax. "Latias, I think I'm gonna..."

"Oh, Ash... me too!"

Latias felt her body tense up as before, though even more so due to the added pleasure of having Ash's member inside of her. It was almost too much to bear. Her body became hot and flushed as she felt that burning feeling sweep all throughout her body and focus directly into her girlhood.

She heard Ash let loose a pleasurable cry as she felt the boy hit his orgasm and fire his semen deep into her vagina, traveling down to her womb. That feeling of being filled by the boy's seed brought her over the top and triggered her own orgasm.

Her vaginal walls firmly squeezed Ash's member, which had just finished blowing its load into her. Latias let out a cry of her own as she felt an overwhelming sensation of pleasure strike her. More and more fluid gushed out of her and soaked Ash's groin beneath her with their lovemaking juices. Wave and wave of pleasure flowed through her body until she finally released everything she had and fell down onto the boy's chest, panting and blushing heavily. Ash's member eventually slid out of her, causing more of their love juice to spill from her dripping slit.

"Ha... haa... Lati-as... that was incredible..." said Ash, petting Latias on the head.

"Ash... I love you..." said Latias, snuggling her head against his chest and smiling.

She'd waited long enough for that moment, but it felt better than she ever could have imagined. She was finally reunited with the human that she loved, and it really seemed that he loved her back just as much.

"Hey, Latias... how about... how about you come with me? We can go through Sinnoh together..." he asked her.

"I'd love to!" exclaimed Latias, nodding her head up and down enthusiastically.

"I'll take that as a yes. Will you be okay away from Alto Mare?"

Latias nodded her head to that as well. "Yes, Alto Mare will be okay. Latios is still watching over it... just like he's watching over me..."

Ash didn't understand what she was saying, but definitely sensed that it'd be okay. "Well... I love you, Latias, and I'm glad that you want to come along." He pulled her in for a kiss to show his affection towards her.

'Thank you, Latios...' thought Latias as she continued snuggling with the human.

Latios' voice echoed in her head, as if he were responding to her. 'You deserve it... Take care, sister...'

Things finally seemed complete for Latias. She was with Ash, the human she'd fallen in love with so long ago, and they culminated their love together by making love. Her dreams and fantasies had at last come true. And now, they'd be able to be together forever, taking on each new challenge Ash would have to face on his journey together.

End


End file.
